There Are Two Things I Have Realized
by Trunk.Up.Lumpster
Summary: Neji is almost 18, which means it's time for him to find a bride. Tenten is trying to give up on her crush. Things aren't working out for either of them. [NejiTenten] Might have Lang. later.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I would say I am more of a reader than a writer, but I'm trying. This is sort of a plot bunny I couldn't get rid of. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they would be appreciated. I'll take some constructive criticism too, but only if you are actually trying to help, not just being rude. Hope you enjoy!

--T.U.L.

* * *

** There Are Two Things I Have Realized**

**Chapter 1: It isn't fair**

It was a relatively normal day of training for Team Gai; nothing out of the ordinary had happened all day, except something both Lee and Gai were completely unaware of. They were engaged in a competition christened 'The Ultimate Push-Up Challenge". Both Neji and Tenten were invited to join in on all of the fun, but both respectfully declined. Well Tenten was respectful about it. Gai tried to reel them in by telling them it wasn't all about push-ups, but neither of them changed their mind. The exact specifics of the challenge were pretty much unknown, not that Neji or Tenten really cared.

Neji sat in the grass meditating like he usually did after Tenten and him trained, but unlike Tenten he looked like he didn't even break a sweat. She on the other hand, was covered in scratches and small bruises. Her hair looked disheveled with twigs and leaves strewn through-out it in random places. She had one of those 'if looks could kill' glares aimed directly at the apathetic Hyuga.

After all the years of training and being on the same team as him, it wasn't as if she had expected him to be gentlemanly during training, but this time he had crossed the line. First he had directly attacked her with his gentle fist, then once she couldn't move he had pinned her to the ground and wouldn't get off until she told him how much better he was than her. Feeding his ego much? Shinobi or not she was a lady and that is how he should be treating her. Normally, him on top of her would have been something to blush about, but today was just not the right day; so much for 'friendly' training.

"I can feel you staring." Neji stated nonchalantly, opening an eye to look at her.

"It's not _staring_, it's glaring. Don't flatter yourself." She let out a huff. That had come out more harshly than she had intended.

Neji raised an eyebrow at that. Everything about Tenten seemed off today, from her training to the way she spoke to him. In short, something was bothering her. What it was, he wasn't sure off. It could just be one of those 'girl' issues, but asking that question was like asking someone to stab you, especially when you're dealing with a weapons mistress. "Well, will you stop _glaring_; you're interfering with my meditation."

"Pft", Tenten look back down at her weapons. In truth, she didn't fully comprehend the actions of her mind. It was like she wanted to do one thing and then did the opposite; so much for self control. The only thing that was clear in her mind was the need to end the crush she had been harboring for Neji since they were genin. In the Hyuga clan, at the age of eighteen you were expected to get married; Neji was almost at that age. The Hyuga clan had been sending him off on dates with different daughters of men from noble clans like the Hyugas. Basically, her dreams were being destroyed and there wasn't anything she could do except give up her feelings. As long as she didn't still love him, it wouldn't hurt, right?

"I have failed you Gai-sensei!" Lee cried breaking the tension in the air.

"Now, now Lee, you just need to work harder!" Gai gave his signature 'nice guy' pose, and patted his troubled student on the back.

"You are too good to me Sensei! I will make you proud!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" (Cue dramatic sunset, tears, and sweat drops.)

"Let us run 500 laps before bed!" Gai yelled punching the air.

"YOSH!" Lee cried, imitating Gai. They both took off without bothering to say bye to their other teammates. Not that it bothered Neji or Tenten in the slightest. Both shook their heads in sheer disbelief at the audacity of those two. Yes, it still surprised them.

Tenten went back to cleaning her weapons until she felt someone watching her. " I can feel you staring at me."

"I wasn't _staring_, I was glaring. Don't flatter yourself." Neji replied along with a smug smirk.

Tenten looked up quickly almost shocked. It wasn't everyday that The Neji Hyuga tried to be funny or witty. "Are you trying to be funny Neji?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hn" Neji looked up at the sky, watching some birds fly past. Tenten began packing up her things. "Is something bothering you, Tenten?"

"Yeah, you." she said haughtily.

"Are you still mad over training?" He asked bored..

"No..." she said gritting her teeth.

"Then why?" He really wanted to know. Tenten usually shared almost everything with him, even when he didn't care.

"Just go away." She said balling her fists and looking at the ground.

He watched her for a few more seconds, then turned around and began his walk home. Tears streamed down Tenten's cheeks as she watched him leave. It was so hard to let him go, even if he was never really hers.

'_It isn't fair'_ They both thought as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to my two reviewers and to all the people who added this to favs and alerts, you are awesome! This story is sort of an experiment to try and get myself into writing, I'm glad some of you enjoyed it. ) Sorry if updates take a while, I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks, so I had tons of make up work. (Sorry for mistakes, I didn't have much time)

--TUL

* * *

There Are Two things I've Realized

Chapter 2: Not Training

"Two hundred-seven, Two hundred-eight; Hey Gai-sensei?" Lee spoke between breaths.

"Yes Lee?"

"Where do you think, the other youthful members of our team are?" Gai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. This had been the first time Neji and Tenten had simply not shown up for training. Neither of them had acted sick the day before, except for Tenten. And then it hit him.

"Lee! I've got it! Our youthful little flower must be sick, and Neji must be taking care of her in the spirit of youth!" He grinned to himself.

"Yosh! That must be it!" Lee said jumping up.

"Let us run 500 laps before we start training to help make up for their absences!" Gai then turned towards the path and took off with Lee at his side.

When in reality there was a very different reason for the absence of Tenten and Neji. It had been a tradition for Neji to meet up with Tenten before going off to their training grounds, and when Tenten didn't show up he was mildly concerned, see as to how Hyuga's do not worry.

"Tenten open up!" Neji said angrily pounding on her door.

"I'm not going to train today, go away!" Tenten's voice broke a little. Neji stood outside glaring at the door like it was its fault.

"Tenten, I am not training with those idiots. Come out now." He was beginning to lose his patience. Why was Tenten acting so…so unreasonable?

"I am not a dog; you can't just order me around."

"Fine, but come out….please." Neji rolled his eyes. Begging really wasn't one of his strong points.

"Did you just say please?" He could tell Tenten was by the door via Byakugan.

"Hn."

"No, I already told you I'm not training today." Tenten was beginning to get annoyed. Neji was so bossy; it was like dealing with a six year old who didn't want to finish their dinner. In other words, he was stubborn.

"I said please." Neji rolled his eyes. Tenten had always done what he asked her to do, lately he didn't understand her at all and it bugged him.

"Just because you say please, doesn't mean you get what you want." Tenten replied opening the door.

"But it did." He said bluntly.

Tenten glared, and tried to slam the door only to be stopped by Neji holding it open.

"What do you want anyway?" Of all the days for him to pay attention to her, why did it have to be today? Tenten looked off to the side of his face, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" He looked at her face. Streaks from dried tears were stained on her face and he eyes were red; it was an obvious observation.

"No" She lied, moving back into her apartment.

"Why?" He asked void of emotion, though on the inside his mind was going crazy. If any guy had hurt her, they would pay.

"Just…because I was upset." She replied, still not looking at him.

"Tenten, you can trust me." Curiosity was taking over. It was like an unstoppable force and it was driving him insane; he had to know.

"I know I can, I just don't want to tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me."

Tenten looked at him carefully. She could tell him what was going on, but there was a chance he would laugh and things could become awkward; it was best he didn't know. But she had to tell him something, or she could go train; he wouldn't turn that down. "Let's go train now, I feel better."

"No." He replied quickly. If she only knew.

Tenten sighed. "Neji…have you ever been in love?" He raised an eyebrow. "If you haven't, then there isn't any point in trying to explain.

"I am." He said quietly, looking away from her. Tenten looked like she was about to break. He eyes grew big and glossy. Her mouth fell open, and she stared at him. It took all of her inner strength not to break down right in front of him.

"You…you what?" She felt her stomach grow tight; she bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"I said I am." He looked back at her. She looked so upset. If he could just hold her, just once everything would be ok.

"I well, ok. I just you need to, I mean please go." She mumbled as tears began to fall.

"Tenten." He stood up and started to walk closer to her.

"LEAVE!" She cried hysterically. Her whole world was falling apart. Right when he said that, there was no doubt left in her mind; it wasn't a crush, it was love. She loved Neji.

Neji stopped, and left. He had never seen Tenten cried, she always acted so tough. Someone had done something to her, and he needed to know who. He was going fix it. There was one thing he realized; He really cared about her, he just wanted her happy.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** I'm so thankful for all the support I've recieved, especially from those who took the time to review. It means a lot to me! And even the ones who did not review, but added my story to alerts, that means a lot too.

I realize I havent updated since somewhere in december, but I haven't had time at all. I was on vacation for a month, and my parents refused to let me use the internet, and my phone didnt have enough service for wireless.

Also, I got a concussion during basketball and I havent even been able to do my school work until this week. Everything is still a bit fuzzy.

I'm going to be editing my story and updating more from now on. )

Thanks again for the support!

--T.U.L.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! You guys have made my weekend! We had a basketball game that was four hours away so I decided to write. Its not the best, but I swear the next chapters will be better and longer! D THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me feel good!

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 3: _The Rock_**

* * *

Neji left Tenten's apartment in utter confusion. As far as he was concerned he hadn't done or said anything wrong. That girls mind was a seriously messed up place. It definitely had to be 'girl problems' or "maybe boy problems". But when did Tenten ever get a boyfriend? 

Neji frowned, glaring at the pathway. How could Tenten do that to him, and then get mad at him for….for caring! He shook his head.

Without realizing, he had walk to the training grounds. There he found both Gai and Lee, who were now staring at him. "Neji! Neji! Why are you so late on this wondrous morning!?" Lee yelled obnoxiously.

Neji stood there glaring. Nothing was Lee's fault, but it was just so easy to take it out on him. "I'm going home." He stated dryly before turning, and walking away. Gai and Lee shrugged.

"Well that wasn't very youthful…" Lee said disappointedly.

"You know Lee…You're right, but we are!" Gai said striking his nice guy pose.

"Yosh!" Lee cried imitating him.

Rain began to pour from the sky, instantly drenching a very unhappy Neji. He didn't realize where he was at first, but after analyzing the area for a few minutes he smiled. This particular spot happened to be very sentimental to his teammates and himself. He was standing in the middle of a triangular clearing with tall trees surrounding him. The top was covered by leaves creating a sort of canopy. Near by there was a stream splashing around in the rain. The most important thing was a rock he was standing next to. It was Team Gai's rock.

A warm feeling ran through Neji's body as he brushed his fingers across the engraved names of his comrades. He remembered the day they carved them.

All three of them had made a pact. Lee had come up with the initial idea and Tenten had thought it was "rad." He, on the other hand had only reluctantly joined in. "After we all sign, we must always be there for each other, no matter what!" Lee said happily.

"Always…" Neji whispered to himself, still staring at the rock.

"Be there for each other." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Jumping, Neji turned around. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts, he didn't even notice. "Tenten."

"Neji." She said smiling softly. "Look, Neji…I just wanted to say…to say that I'm sorry." She looked down quickly, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hn," came his infamous reply. "Do you remember?" He asked gesturing to the stone.

She smiled looking back up at him. "Of course I do. It was sooo rad." They both laughed. Tenten had tried for years to get "rad" to worked, but failed.

After the laughing had subsided Neji became serious again. "We made a pact Tenten."

Tenten frowned a little. "It was just one of Lee's stupid ideas," She said trying to belittle it.

"No, no it wasn't," Neji argued. "We signed out names."

"Carved," Tenten whispered.

"What?"

"We didn't sign our names, we carved them." Tenten explained.

"Hn." Neji looked back up at the sky; the rain was breaking. "It meant something to me."

"Neji…" Tenten began.

"Tenten, I'm sorry."

"Wha-" She frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry that after all these years, after all we've been through, you don't trust me enough to let me help you." His eyes met hers. His usual unemotional look was filled with what looked to be sadness. It was heartbreaking because she knew she had caused it.

"Neji, it isn't that I don't trust you, it's just that I…", She couldn't tell him why, it would mess everything up and he might laugh at her.

"It's just?" He repeated.

"It's silly and unimportant, that's why." She quickly replied. This way would save her some embarrassment.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Tenten began tapping her toes again. "It was just that I was thinking about my parents and it made me sad." She lied.

Neji stood there for a moment before deciding how to react. He reached forward and pulled her into an awkward hug. Tenten stood shocked against his warm body, unsure of what to do.

He pulled away, and put his hands on her shoulders. "I would understand that, believe me. You can always talk to me." He said with emphasis on the always.

The rain started up again, creating a mask for Tenten's tears. For the second time in her life, she was crying publicly, but this time no one could tell. "T-thanks." She said shakily. "Lets go back before we get sick."

"Hn." They walked through the forest, and back into the village.

Tenten waved goodbye when they reached the entrance to her apartment building, while Neji simply nodded and continued on his way back to the Hyuga compound.

'Two days." They both thought, sighing. A whole weekend separated their next meeting.

The rain continued through-out the night.

* * *

**Reviews are love! Haha Suggestions are great! And flames make me sad. **

**--T.U.L. **


End file.
